


Empty

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: They didn't touch each other in the car, they didn't dare.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Empty

## Empty

  
by tx_tart  


Disclaimer: Not mine; this is just for fun

Story Notes: Established relationship

* * *

Late Friday Night Chicago, IL  
  
They didn't touch each other in the car; they didn't dare. They barely spoke. Instead, Ray focused on getting them safely from O'Hare to his apartment without pulling off on a side street. It was late and traffic was good and they both gave little sighs of relief when Ray steered the Goat into the parking lot. They'd made it.   
  
That is, they would have made it if Ray hadn't dropped the keys.   
  
Fraser was right behind him, so close that Ray thought he could feel Fraser's dick poking him. The possibility, the thought of the possibility, made Ray's hands so unsteady he couldn't get the key into the lock. And when Fraser shoved him up against the door, breathing hard against the back of his neck, Fraser's own sure hands gripping Ray's hips, Ray just dropped the damn things. For a second or two, Ray was so flooded with lust he couldn't move, could only lean up against the door, panting like he'd run home.   
  
"Ray, " Fraser said roughly against his ear, pressing tight against his back, slipping one of his hands under Ray's t-shirt and over his stomach, "get the door open. Now."  
  
Ray shuddered, bent over to snag the keys. "Fuck, Fraser, I'm trying, just..." He stopped talking when he felt the hard evidence that yeah, that was definitely a cock nudging his ass. "Goddammit," Ray muttered, finding the keys, sifting through them as Fraser's mouth found his neck.   
  
Somehow, Ray got the right key, unlocked the door nearly stumbling when Fraser pushed him through. He threw Fraser's bag in the direction of the kitchen and it must have landed on something fragile because he heard glass breaking. But the fact was Ray wasn't thinking anymore, he didn't even care. He grabbed Fraser and pressed him against the wall, finding his mouth in the darkness and kissing him, groaning and rocking against his warm, solid body.   
  
He was close already, so damned close and from the way Fraser was grunting and grasping his ass, Ray knew that he was, too. He could feel Fraser's cock, right up against his, burning through the heavy denim of their jeans. It wouldn't take much for them to come right where they stood but Ray didn't want to do it like that, not after waiting so long. So he fisted his hands in Fraser's shirt and pulled him away from the wall. "Couch," Ray blurted out against Fraser's mouth. They'd make it to be bedroom later, but he wanted Fraser on top of him now. Right now.  
  
They pushed and pulled each other into the darkened apartment, kissing like they were starved for it. Ray pulled Fraser's flannel shirt out of his jeans and yanked it open, hearing buttons scatter and roll across the wood floor. He pushed it off Fraser's shoulders, not letting himself run his hands over his back like he wanted to, because more than he wanted that, he wanted Fraser naked. When he slipped his fingers into the waist of Fraser's jeans, Fraser made a choking sound and pushed his hands away.   
  
"I'll do it," he said hoarsely, and Ray went to work on shedding his own clothes, feeling clumsy in the darkness. Clumsy and hot and dizzy with lust. Ray heard something rip and he didn't have time to wonder what had happened because that's when Fraser pushed him down onto the couch.Fraser reached between them, lining their dicks up together. Then Fraser lowered himself on top of Ray. Slowly.   
  
Fraser didn't move for a while and Ray lay there, panting and hissing, trying not to arch up against that muscled heat that was Fraser  
  
He pressed his forehead against Ray's."Oh, God, this is..." Fraser whispered hotly. "...it's so good, Ray. So good..."  
  
"Fuck, yeah," Ray muttered, pulling Fraser's head down and kissing him hard. Fraser groaned into Ray's mouth and held his hips down before starting to move, a full-body slide, chest against chest, that made Ray's nipples tighten and his cock throb and twitch . Heavy, hot pleasure saturated Ray and he shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to come when the need was hammering at him from all sides. He wrapped his legs tight around Fraser's, wanting to hold him still, to hold off a little longer.   
  
But Fraser's mouth was on his, Fraser's tongue was licking him from the inside. Fraser's hard thighs were rubbing against his and nothing was working. Except that everything was working, just right. Fraser was right, it was so good. Fraser's smooth skin, smelling of soap and clean sweat, surrounding him. The slick, wet glide of Fraser's dick against his. The crackling friction of their pubic hair as Fraser just wouldn't be fucking still...  
  
"God, Fraser, I'm..I've got to..."Ray groaned and he started to come, arching under Fraser, shooting between their bodies in long, hot streaks, trembling and groaning, pressing his hot face against Fraser's neck. He held on as Fraser started to thrust harder, faster. Fraser growled, ground roughly against him one last time and he was coming, too, pushing and panting, muttering Ray's name like it was a prayer.  
  
Afterward, Fraser shifted so that they were on their sides, facing each other, wrapped tight together with just a thin layer of stickiness separating them. They lay there for a while, as their heart rates and breathing slowed to something approaching normal. Outside, Ray could hear the squeal of tires and even farther away, a siren. Inside, Fraser's breath stirred his hair and his hand moved over Ray's body like he was restaking his claim, moving over his hip and up the ridge of his back to come to gently cup the back of Ray's head, holding him close.  
  
"Do you think you can make it to the bedroom now?" Fraser asked quietly. Ray heard the note of teasing in his voice, beneath the layer of sadness on top.  
  
Ray closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, like you were complaining," Ray said gruffly. "What time does your flight leave Sunday?"  
  
Fraser rubbed his chin on Ray's forehead. "1:03."  
  
"Damnit, Fraser, that gives us less than 36 hours. Why the fuck do we even bother..."  
  
Fraser interrupted him. "Less than 36 hours, Ray," he replied, sounding as bleak and angry as Ray felt. "Let's make the most of it."  
  
Ray swallowed the knot of helplessness blocking his throat and nodded. "Yeah, Fraser, you're right. It'll be the greatest day and a half ever." 

  
 

* * *

End Empty by tx_tart 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
